the uncover of secrets
by kstutely.ks
Summary: Death, Birth, Killer on loose and meta humans everywhere. The uncover of secrets is about families at war.
1. life of maya hart

On a misty morning, no sound nothing it felt like the world was empty, the tree was dying slowly, the air was thick and cold running through my long thin blonde hair. in my mind I knew something was not right, I checked my phone it had no signal I was scared out of my skin I didn't know what was going on. suddenly a big bang happened across from where I was standing I didn't know what it was I had a lost of words it was unpleasant, I could see the blood pouring out of this pour man soul i wished I could of done something, all of a suddenly I wake up screaming from the top of my lungs I knew it was a nightmare my mum come running into my bed room the fastest she has ever come, I was sweating very heavy, my mum started to ask me questions i couldn't speck it felt like I had lost my voice.

The morning came I was feeling a little bit better the sun was shining bright like the star at night, I went down stairs to have breakfast it was a delicious full English the plate was empty my stomach was full to the max, I went back upstairs to my bedroom to change into my clothes, looked at my all my posters on my wall thinking back in my mind i will never complete my dreams. just when I was about to leave my room, my step father was standing there concern about what happen at midnight.

"Gibbs it was nothing I promise im fine it was just a bad dream"

Gibbs speaking in a soft voice "its the third night in a row it has happened I need to know what is happening you can tell me you know im your step father"

I was to scared to tell Gibbs what is going on with me but I felt it was nothing to worry about so I told Gibbs in a calm voice "its nothing for you to worry about that much I swear".

Soon as me and Gibbs finished talking I went down stairs to find that Barry Allen was sitting in my kitchen, I got to tell you me and Barry have a long history together he is my second cousin once removed. I was really happy to see Barry Allen, we hit the door and I told Barry what was going on with me. Barry used his speed to get me to star labs where I found Henry Allen, who is my great uncle once removed, I was really happy to see him. Barry introduce me to Cisco and Caitlin along with Ronnie Raymond and Joe West. Cisco started a process to see what was going on in my mind once he had finished he told me that it was a metahuman that can control nightmares so Barry started a mission to stop the metahuman, three hours later Barry captured the metahuman and than he put him in to a box that stops them from doing any bad I went back home later that day feeling really tired so I had a warm tasty homemade tomato soup than I went upstairs to change into my pjs and than before I knew it I was fast asleep.

I couldn't believe it I had the best night since the nightmare started, I called Barry to thank him and this team for helping me "Barry I don't know what I can do when you not a round to save me thanks Barry". I went downstairs to see my sister with her boyfriend Morgan, I really hate my sister and her not so rich and famous boyfriend, he lies a lot about things. I skip breakfast, went straight out the door after getting changed I went to meet Riley, my best friend I treat her like a sister she means a lot to me you know. me and riley went to the mail for a girls day out, it was crazy I never had so much fun ever since my problems, im glad that it was sorted out sooner rather than later no one would of know what was going to happen to me. the day started to come to an end I didn't want the fun to stop but has to stop I had to go for my dinner, mums homemade cottage pie, no one can beat it, creamy mash with cheesy chesses with steaming hot and fresh mince with home-grown mushroom, carrots, sweetcorn, beans and onion. Annie had her boyfriend come for dinner, Gibbs son was their too tommy Gibbs, he thinks his I the big I am he is really annoying, I didn't not know what was worse my step father and my mother kissing, my sister and her boyfriend kissing, my nightmare or tommy's bad drumming, I wasn't going to let them stop me from having the best homemade meal, once I had my dinner I went upstairs to Skype with Riley, Lucas, Farkle and Mark. Mark is a kid in school he really into stuff that I like I have a big crush on him well I had to move on didn't I Riley uncle was not into me so no point sitting around for him to like me so I moved on, Mark my type now.

"Hi Maya" everyone said

"Hi everyone how are you all" I had with joy in my voice to be talking to my friends alone for once

"Im good thanks Maya what about you?" Mark said

"same here" Lucas with his Texas voice

"im good guys Maya you?" Riley said in a happy voice

Just when Farkle was about to speck his father shouted up "dinner time"

Everyone said bye to Farkle, after hours of talking riley told me that she and Lucas are dating and have been since the kiss on the subway " my mother and father doesn't know and I don't want them to cause they might stop me from seeing him and Maya you know how much I love Lucas".

"Yeah I know how much you "love" Lucas since the day you met him that all you ever talk about im glad you two are a couple now just don't tell Farkle he will be crashed cause he is so caught up on us both."

Mark was about to leave than he popped up a question that no one saw was coming "Maya I wanted to tell you early but I didn't know a way to say it" I was thinking in my mind he is going to ask me out wow I never knew that he felt that way im shocked riley knows that I like mark she was still on Skype along with Lucas she had that smile she had when I first met her that day was amazing "Maya I really like you will you go out with me?" I was about to asked the question with a big smile on my face saying yes but my big sister Annie came in and started making fun of mark how he couldn't ask a tramp out like me "mark you need a real woman like me not Maya she a tomboy a tramp I would say u wouldn't want to kiss her she never had a boyfriend in her life ha-ha don't cry Maya their is more boys out there for you". Mark left I was really angry I went to mom and said im going bed night, slowly getting into bed looking at my laptop seeing if mark was going to call back just than he did saying Maya I wouldn't care if you was a tramp I love you for who you are"

"Mark I would be happy to be your girlfriend" happy as I have ever been I said night to my boyfriend with a smile on my face I put the laptop on my desk and lay down in my bed with a big smile I couldn't stop smiling I kept dreaming about mark until the morning.


	2. exposed love

Riley and Lucas have been dating for 2 months now, the longest relationship that riley has ever been in. Mr Matthews, Riley's father, doesn't like Lucas because he reminds him of himself and feels that he doesn't want riley to have the same problem that him and Topanga had when they were little. Day after day, riley wanted to tell her father because she was proud to be with a guy like Lucas until one day everything changed, the mail man delivered a black parcel addressed to Mr Matthews, when Mr Matthews opened the parcel inside was a white box on top it said "you will thank me later" in bold black writing. Topanga, Cory , Riley all started to think to themselves what is going on who sent opened the box to find photos of Riley and Lucas kissing, Riley was upset but Mr Matthews was outraged Topanga was shocked about what has happened, riley parents demanded that she gets Lucas over right now.

Riley got on to her phone soon as her parents left the room calling Lucas to come. RING RING! the phone was still calling Lucas picked up the phone to a upset riley Lucas was asking what was going on who sent that package to his family Riley couldn't believe it that someone was so cruel to them both not wanting them to go out they both stop talking on the phone. Hours after talking to Lucas on the phone he shows up at Riley's home telling Mr Matthews that he is in fact dating his daughter and he loves her with all his heart " I would die for your daughter sir I wouldn't let no body and I mean no body hurt her, Riley is a girl that I have loved since day one and i want her to be my leading lady she makes my heart beat like no one has before, I really love you daughter sir, I just want one chance to prove to you". Riley was feeling happy that Lucas said all them things, Mr Mathews and Topanga looking at each other than to the young couple and said "OK, one chance cowboy break my little girl's heart I will break yours 10 times harder". Lucas with his Texas voice had a comeback "never happen in a million years I said what I said and I mean it all until I die". Riley was so happy that finally she can be open about her relationship with Lucas but was still thinking to herself who in the world would not want me and Lucas to date. Soon as Riley and Lucas left, Mr Matthews kept looking at the box smiling to himself, the door went ding dong it was Shawn, Cory's best friend since day one "thanks for the parcel and thanks for looking out for my little girl but you know I still don't want him(Lucas) to be dating my daughter" Cory said than Shawn nodded his head and left.


	3. ciscovibe

Cisco is a high intelligent scientist but really nobody knows him well enough, the day of the star labs explosion everyone got hit even Catlin Snow, who is preferred to be called Dr Snow, she got powers that is a killer with frost her nickname is Killer Frost, which no but her knows, so as I was saying everyone got hit Barry Allen even Cisco got hit, nobody knew what Cisco was hiding until 19th of may year of 2016 at the beginning of the day Cisco behaviour was abnormal and no one knew what was up with Cisco later that day Cisco was seen as a metahuman fighting another metahuman at dark dawn. It was reported to Barry know as The Flash to go and check it out. Once Barry got to the scene he recognise Cisco as a metahuman Cisco kept shouting "VIBE!" and he kept using his powers go try and beat the other metahuman so The Flash helped his friend beat the big bold metahuman taking him to the star labs prison where the metahuman belong so he cant hurt any more good people. Cisco later showed up telling his friends that he was sorry that he never told them about his powers before cisco could carry on Catlin made a speech to her fiancé and to her friends as well that she had be lying about something that cisco was hiding from them she turn into frost shouting from the top of her lungs the loudest she had ever been "KILLER FROST!" Barry was finding it hard to believe that his friends Cisco and Catlin was hiding something that could of helped him beat other metahuman but at the same time Barry was happy that his friends can help him in later battles with metahuman, Ronnie Raymond was shocked that his soon wife to be is a frost human, he began to say "this is going to be messed up cause im fire and you frost and our saying is im your "Fire" to your "Ice" I cant believe it has come true im speechless but Cisco I cant believe you never told me bro this is amazing F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M, Killer frost, Vibe and The Flash the best team to take down metahumans" "indeed Mr Raymond the best team no one else needs to know about Cisco's and Catlin's powers it says in this room ok" dr Allen said Barry with a come back "I can't believe it that people I love was hiding something this big but at least your on my side and not with the reversed flash thank you guys I love you all and yes dad I agree it says in this room no one and I mean no one needs to know im telling about cisco brother Joe them lot Joe is in hospital don't need him knowing about more ok" everyone agreed and left Catlin and Ronnie stayed "When we get married babe I want to have kids" applied Catlin."well if that what you want then lets do it" said Ronnie." There luscious lips came together and they kissed the night away.


	4. farkle's new love

**Please I need you to tell me what you think about my story Yh I know there is some mistakes apart from that I want to know what I should do it make it more better for you. Im not doing this for me im doing it for you and plus I like writing stories so Yh hope you like and read the next chapter someone gets killed.**

* * *

**Farkle's new love**

So im here alone I have been hearing rumours that Mark and Maya are going out im upset a bit but im more happy cause Maya is my friend even though I like her and her best friend Riley. I feel that I need someone, you know, I wanted to talk to Maya and see if it was true but something was stopping me I didn't know what it was, me being upset or getting hurt I don't know. School was about to start and I could see Maya and Mark talking as well as Lucas and Riley I didn't know what to do I was alone without anyone and my friends are so caught up in love they don't even know who I am any more. so I go to class early 15 minutes and I waited for the teacher to arrive. Mr Matthews arrived 10 minutes after me I was looking into space when Mr Matthews popped up the question I needed to hear "what's up Farkle? this is not like you to be down, your Farkle you should be happy, dancing, doing what you do best being the king of Farkle nation". I had to tell him what was up Mr Matthews and I have a rather good relationship I look up to him as my second father I can tell him my problems when my father is too busy for me same with my mum I would tell Mrs Matthews what was up if my mum was too busy for me. "Mr Matthews you know I like your daughter and has been in love with her since the first day I met her as well as Maya they are both dating people and I feel left out I have no one and they are my friends and I feel that they don't make time for me or they didn't even remember me as Farkle they remember me as that kid they are too in love and im just alone what should I do Mr Matthews". Mr Matthews could see in my eyes that I was really upset about this he began his speech of honour about how he and Mrs Matthews met "It just happened at a young age I never get tried of telling the story over and over again it replays in my mind and I knew she was the one for me Farkle your still young and one day you will find someone to love and they will love you whether its my daughter or Maya you will find someone it happens to everyone maybe not everyone but Farkle I can see that your future is fill with love". The school bell was ringing for the class to start, "Thank you Mr Matthews" I said "no Farkle thank you I have changed my lesson today" the class came in and Mr Matthews began his lesson

"Today the lesson will be about the history of love.. So what is the history of love how did it start? What is love? And what can love do to us?... Love is a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes that ranges from interpersonal affection to pleasure. It can refer to an emotion of a strong attraction and personal attachment. The start of this earth had two people on it Adam and Eve they together started love which happened to made this world today. Love can do many things to us such as make us do silly things, say silly things. Love can make us jealous (he looks at me I felt stupid).." just than the door had a knock a girl with beautiful eyes and her hair was floating as she made her entrance to the classroom I felt like I was in love. She introduce her as Mindy McCready that name was on my mind all day and night.

The next day of school Mindy came over to me...

" I couldn't help notice that you was looking at me all day yesterday and a little today" , I stopped her from speaking more

"im sorry if I am freaking you out" I felt I was rude stopping her from carrying on with her sentence

"what? no you was not freaking me I kind of liked it Farkle right? (I nodded with happiness) your a really cute guy and when I first saw you I felt like I was in love"

"seriously so im I, I feel that I need you and I have love for you"

we both had smiles on our faces and we went to get lunch together it was magical after lunch I dropped Mindy to her next class, art, we didn't know what to do so I did something really stupid I said bye and shock her hand she laughed and said bye.

I was walking to my next class just down the hall from Mindy's classroom and I saw Mr Matthews and I told him that im in love with Mindy and she is in love with me.

"Farkle im happy for you but I got to warn you that Mindy is a nice girl but she done something in her old school that I would be scared of it's up to you what you do im not your father and im definitely not Minkus. But what ever you do I will be happy that one of my students is happy.

I had that on my mind what did she do that bad that she makes Mr Matthews scared and got kicked out of her old after her art class finish I went to see her and ask her what did she do to get kicked out of her old school she started to explain what she had done and she said she is sorry that I had to know but I told her its nothing bad to hide she was a superhero but what she had done was out of love to protect people at her old school she brought one of her old equipment to her superhero content to school and she got caught with it first I didn't believe that she was a superhero but she showed me hit-girl and she got her costume and put it on and showed me who she really was I was shocked but at the same time I was in love with who she was I lead in for a passionate kiss we was both happy and she told me not to tell anyone about who she really is


	5. SOMEONE'S DEATH

Morgan, Annie's boyfriend, was upstairs in Annie's room talking to some unknown person on the phone, Riley walked in on him talking about Annie and what he would do to her if she didn't do what he wanted, Riley tried to walk away from it not being seen but found herself in a position that she never wanted to be in. Morgan quickly said bye to the mystery man and hangs up.

"What you doing here" Morgan asked.

"Waiting for Maya what are you doing here and who you talking to and why are talking about what you are going to do to Annie?"

"What's it too you bitch" Morgan demanded.

Everything was getting out of hand very quickly before you knew it Morgan tries to turn it over and starts to be nice to Riley.

"Riley your a beautiful girl has anyone told you that before" Morgan said in a nice manner.

"Yes my boyfriend and my family has, has anyone told you that your a big fat pig head that trying to move an 8th grader that's sad and disgusting..." Before Riley could even finish her sentence Morgan leans in for a kiss and Riley quick backs out and slaps Morgan face hard even Annie, who was coming through the door, could even heard it and she comes upstairs to find what the noise was about.

"That bitch slapped me for no reason" sounded Morgan in horror.

"Annie, listen he's not worth it, not worth your love, he's trying to hurt you, in fact he is going to hurt you if you don't do what he say. He tried to make a move on me Annie..." Before Riley could even finish her sentence again Annie slapped her with all her force which cut Riley's face.

"Bitch please why would my boyfriend try and kiss you, your nothing and I mean nothing. Im surprise you have a boyfriend anyway he must be blind or something because look at you, your ugly. [A tear is let out by Riley's eye as she tries to leave] where are you going? cant stand the truth im sorry sweetheart but your nothing good leave go cry to whoever is looking after you I don't care". Annie talking to Riley has if she was like a rag doll.

Riley leaves the room and make her way down stairs in a hurry, crying her eyes out she makes it through the door than legging to her house without any of her friends seeing her.

once riley got home her parents asked her where did that cut on her face came from

"cut oh that cut I fall down Maya's stairs im fine I swear im going to my room now bye" riley said in a way that her parents wasn't believing it.

* * *

The next day riley didn't go to school which concerned Lucas and Cory very much they asked what was going on with her?

"Riley what is going on with you I need to know" Lucas demanded.

"Yeah riley if someone is hurting you I need to know and I need to know now and Im not stupid I know its something to do with that cut on your face" Cory said.

"...Morgan tried to kiss me and I told annie... she was so mean to me and slapped me across the face and that's how I got this cut. I didn't tell you dad because I was scared, he and Annie said I was ugly and I mean nothing and they said I mean nothing, Lucas I didn't tell you because it was nothing, I can control it and he is nothing compared to others like Maya" Riley was crying when she told her boyfriend and her father.

"Their is nothing for you to worry about Riley im not angry, we not angry are we Lucas?" said Mr Matthews.

"No" Lucas said

after Riley told Lucas that she loved him and he returned by saying it back to her and they both hugged. Suddenly the door went and it was Maya who came and asked why riley wasn't at school today Mr Matthews lied to Maya

"Riley wasn't well today, she will be back tomorrow 100% fit" said Mr Matthews in a calm manner.

10 MINUTES LATER...

Lucas and Riley shared a kiss telling each other stories...

"Remember that time I dated for Maya for like a sec and than I met you on that subway train and I will never forget that time I met the love of my life. You fall and landed on my lap and I looked into your beautiful eyes and said my names Lucas and we both smiled" said Lucas happily looking into Riley's eyes.

"Yeah I remember that and I said I loved it and I still do now and im glad that we are together and happy, I love you Lucas" said riley with a happy face.

"I love you too riley I have to go now Riley see you tomorrow" said Lucas.

Lucas walked out of the room, went downstairs and confronted Mr Matthews about what riley had told them..

"I cant live knowing that Maya sister's boyfriend tried to move my baby girl" said Lucas

"Lucas don't you think I know that, that's why we are not going to do anything until he tells us himself why he would do such a little especially to a girl that is nearly 5 years younger" said Mr Matthews while trying to keep it together.

Lucas nodded his head and leaves.

Soon as Lucas left Riley's house he went to Maya's house to find Morgan. Upstairs in Annie's room was Morgan kissing Annie's face off. Lucas storms into the house, up the stairs to Morgan and started to beat him up Maya Gibbs and Annie was pulling Lucas of a bloody Morgan to try and calm him down and see what the problem was.

"If u here because Riley told you shit well that shit is wrong because your girlfriend is messed up and is nothing" said Annie in an aggressive way.  
Before Lucas could even speak Maya defends her friends

"Your messed up whatever Riley said or done it's because of that big fat pig headed boyfriend of yours".

"You need to watch yourself bitch cause I will have you and I will kill you " said Lucas walking away.

* * *

Next day Morgan was at Annie house and again he was on the phone to the mystery man, Annie over hears what Morgan was talking about and she can't believe that Riley was right. She leaves the house to go and find Riley at her school. Maya see Annie at her school and demanded why she was there.

"I need to speck to Riley" said a upset Annie.

"What wrong why do u sound so upset that never like you" asked Maya.

"Riley was right about Morgan I need to apologise to her" said Annie.

Soon as Annie finished her sentence, Lucas saw Annie and went over to her and wanted to know why she is she.

"What you doing here? if your here to mess riley up more, I don't care if your a girl I will beat you up for trying to beat my girlfriend up because Riley is the most important girl in my life and I love her" said Lucas in an angry way.

"Im here to say sorry for what I have done, she is right about Morgan" said Annie

Soon as Annie had finished her sentence Riley saw Lucas with Annie and came over to see what was going on.

"What's going on why are you here" said Riley.

"Im sorry for what I have done to you, you was right about Morgan he is planning to do something to me I don't know what he wants to do but im going to play along" said Annie

Annie walks away, Riley tries to stop her but she had gone like The Flash.

After school, Riley walks to Maya's house she see's that Annie had been hurt.

"what happened to your sister" Riley asking Maya.

"I don't know lets go and have a look" said Maya to Riley.

They walk over to Annie and asked what happened.

"Morgan hurt me but we wont be seeing him anymore Gibbs told him" said Annie

They hug and Riley left to go home, Maya and Annie go into their house with happy face's.

* * *

It's midnight Morgan is sleeping in his bed until "KNOCK" at the door he goes down stairs to open the door.

"Who are you and what do you want" said Morgan still trying to wake up

"You have messed with the wrong people lately now you are going to pay you son of a bitch" said the mystery person with a deep voice.

The mystery man wearing black all over and also wearing a mask pushes past Morgan and shuts the door behind him locking it up.

"What are you doing" said Morgan.

"Helping you with your death" said the mystery man.

Morgan tries to fight the man to get away but the man fights back than Morgan gets stabbed in the chest , the man batted Morgan's head in with glass. Morgan was still alive and was still trying to fight back with blood all over his face but he dies with two more stabs to the chest. The mystery man unlocks the door and opens it leaving the door open and walks away leaving Morgan dead. He gets into a blue BMW and drives away.

* * *

The morning comes, shining bright, Annie goes over to Morgan's house with Gibbs and Maya until they see the police outside his house, no one was allowed in his home Gibbs tries to see what was going on and the police told him we cant say nothing at the moment. 10 minutes later the coroners officer comes out with a black bag on the trolley, Annie stops the coroners officer and opens the bag and see a beaten Morgan dead. She breaks down with tears, Maya was broken as well she started to question who would want Morgan dead.

Maya walks away from what was going on and rings Lucas, he picks up:

"Hi Maya do you know what time it is" said Lucas waking up.

"Yh I know but I need to tell you something... Morgan is dead" said Maya.

"Oh ok is that it" said Lucas.

"Wait why are saying oh ok is that it like that for" said Maya.

"Well Maya I never liked him first time I met him and after what he done to Riley and Annie I wouldn't be surprise if its someone close to them and if you think I killed him your wrong" said Lucas and he hangs up.

Maya walks back over to Gibbs and Annie,

"Lets go home you have seen too much" said Gibbs

They all go home...

TO BE CONTINUE... NEXT CHAPTER AFTERMATH


End file.
